Beyond:Assassin's Creed
by XOreosX
Summary: What if Connor Kenway was born with an entity like Jodie? (beyond two souls) this is Connor's story. Rated M just in case


Ever since I was born I always felt...different, like there was always a constant presence at my side.

It's like...like a spirit or a soul of someone dead the spirt is called Aloomese I call her Alo for short. The clan mother says she is a gift...humh...I call her more of a curse..

I feel like she scares everyone away everyone see's me as a freak especially the Templars. My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton and this is my story...

...  
Childhood

Ratonhnakè:ton was in his home playing with anything he could find he was always adventurous. He would find different objects and build anything he could. He was gathering different feathers and rocks building a tower. His playtime was ruined by Alo picking up a rock and throwing it at his tower he couldn't see Alo only see they objects she picked up.

"Stop it Alo this is why I don't want to play with you anymore!" Argued Raton.  
"Who are you talking to Ratonhakè:ton?" Asked his mother as she walked into the straw like house.

"Um nobody mother" he responded "Ratonhakè:ton want to go outside and play?" Said his friend as he leaned in by the door.

Raton got off his feet and rushed out "don't get your clothes dirty and come back before dark!" she shouted as he rushed out the door.

He ran into the woods with his other friends "what shall we play?" Said one of them.

"Hide and seek! Grab a stick" said his overweight best friend. They all took a stick from his hand and held them out.

Raton opened his had to see he had the shortest one which meant he had to count. He sighed and turned against the tree and started to count.

When he finally got to ten he turned around. Raton smirked as he had an idea "want to help be Alo?" He asked. Alo made a swoosh sound agreeing and pushed leaves out the way. Raton followed the direction she pushed the leaves he found the two twins first with a little help then his other friend then his best friend Kanentúkon by a rock mountain.

"Let's play again!" He said as it was his favourite game to play. They all picked up straws again and this time Kanentúkon had the shortest. He turned around to count as the other kids rushed off to find a hiding place.

When Raton found a place he sat down. He got a fright as a man grabbed his arm pushing him to the floor. A man with black tied back hair and a moustache walked up to him.

"You look familiar...we're have I seen you before?" He asked. Raton responded back spitting in his face. The man wiped the spit off his face and looked back at the child "that wasn't very nice" he said and violently grabbed him.

"Let me go!"  
"Listen to that he knows English"  
"Smart for a savage"  
"And spirited too"

As the man grabbed him by the neck wind gushed fast it was Alo getting angry and protective. The group of men continued they thought it was just bad weather. "We have… questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and you can go." said the man grabbing his neck tighter Alo got more angry she didn't want to kill them as she thought Raton shouldn't witness that at his age but at the same time she wanted to.

Ratonhakè:ton was distracted by the tightening grip on his throat getting worse and worse, " I could snap your neck, you know?" The man growled maliciously as he held the boy in place. "A little more pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life, extinguished. You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You, and all your ilk, living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognise the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy." He snarled. "But not you it seems. No… You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind." He finished as he released the boy giving him the ability to breath yet again. The boy dropped to the ground gasping for air as he listened to the man before him. "And so I spare you…" he continued, turning to pace through the leaves, "So that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty, lives. A fair trade is it not?" He asked turning to the boy.

Raton looked up at them with a smirk on his face and determination "what...is your name?" He asked.

The man kneeled down and laughed "Charles Lee why do you ask?"

"So we can find you" he responded. Charles Lee laughed but was confused at the same time "I look forward to it" he said.

One of the men looked at him he went to knock him out but was stopped by Alo protecting him. "What the?" He responded.

"We will find you" he repeated as they walked off.

"Thank you Alo" he said she gave a woosh sound as if saying 'your welcome'.

He started to smell smoke he quickly got up to his feet and ran to the village. "NOOOO!" He screamed as he saw it was on fire.

"MOTHER!" He cried as he heard screams, cries and the sound of fire building up. "HELP ME FIND HER ALO!" He shouted.

Alo knocked over stuff leading him to his mother. He ran into the house to see her trapped. "MOTHER!" He shouted as he ran to her trying to lift the stuff.

Alo helped lifting some stuff but it wasn't enough. "You need to stay strong Ratonhakè:ton" she said as he held his hand.

"No I'm not leaving without you" he cried.  
"I love you Ratohakè:ton" she said.

Suddenly a man grabbed him carrying him to safety.  
"NO YOU HAVE TO HELP HER ALOOMSE HELP HER!" He shouted.

The building crushed down "MOTHER!" He cried...


End file.
